The present invention relates to umbrellas and relates more particularly to a cap-shaped umbrella which comprises a cap-shaped shade stretched over a folding radial frame and an auxiliary folding frame and carried on the head for protection against the rain or sun.
Conventionally, an umbrella is generally comprised of a screen or shade, usually of cloth stretched over a folding radial frame which is supported on a handle and carried by the hand for protection against the rain or sun. However, it is inconvenient to carry things in one's hands while one is holding an umbrella for protection against the rain or sun. Further, the muscle of the hand may ache easily while holding an umbrella after a certain length of time. There are several head mounting umbrellas designed to eliminate these problems, exemplars of which are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,488; 2,726,668; 3,049,720; 4,326,301; 4,131,954. However, these head mounting umbrellas are still not satisfactory in use. These structures of umbrellas are complicated and expensive to manufacture and may be fall from place when mounted on the head. Because the head band or head device for fastening an umbrella to the head is fastened to the folding radial frame of an umbrella at the center, it makes stretching inconvenient and simultaneously increase the total height of a head mounting umbrella. Since the umbrella cover is spaced far from an user's head when an umbrella is in use, less protection is provided to the user. Because the umbrella cover can only protect a narrow area around the head, one's paints or feet will be moistened by rain while walking. If to increase the total size of the umbrella cover, the folding radial frame shall be relatively increased. When an umbrella of extended size is mounted on one's head, the muscles of the head will ache easily and, one's sightline may be obstructed.